Zaxer
Zaxer The Deadly Poet ''is rank IV in The Rebellion. She is the twin sister of Xerena and controls summons. She commands the Summoner nobodies. Appearance Zaxer has gold and blue eyes that can be seen fully due to her long, navy blue dreadlocks pulled up into a sectored ponytail. Each of the sections are made with golden rings. She wears a cut-out, cross-strapped, three-quarter length gold shirt with a brown leather vest over it. Her pants are brown shorts with ancient markings on the legs. Under those are gold tights with more markings. Her shoes are brown high heels that come up above her knees. There are navy blue markings on those. Whenever she performs magic, the markings start to glow. Forms *Golden dragon (Arygon) *Gold and blue wolf (Earth) *'Navy blue and gold cat (Great Woods)- When she visits the world of Great Woods, she becomes a gold and navy blue cat named Goldpaw. She is navy blue primarily, but gold markings, much like those seen on Egyptian statues, are on her eyes. The tip of her tail and her paws are also a shimmering gold color. A brown belt made from rabbit fur is strapped around her lower torso, and her books and quills are tucked safely into it. *Blue and gold meerkat (Pride Lands) *Navy blue wolf (Mobius) *Banshee (Halloween Town) *Navy blue Lupe (Neopia) Alternate Costumes *'''Dressphere- When she attches this charm, she adorns a slightly altered version Paine's Black Mage appearance. Personality She is a quiet girl who is very in touch with her sprirt. Because of that, she can sometimes tell the future. She is also very intelligent, so she keeps her sister from doing something stupid. Her book can see the future and what condition a world is in. Because of that, she is taken to almost every world. Sometimes her book will posses her. You can tell because her eyes turn completely gold and her markings glow. Relationships Story The Beginning ﻿ Weapon She can weild staffs, books, and quills. Staffs are used for magic, Quills are used for drawing things out of air, and the Books are used for summoning, although staffs can summon just as well. Quills *Blue Blur- Mobius *Dragon Scale- Arygon *Essence Illustrator- Simtown Books *Oraculam- Underland *Schticker Book- ToonTown Staffs *Four Powers- Valley of Four *Halloween Queen- Halloween Town *Lapis Lazuli Telling of the Future- Graveyard of Dreams Abilities Zaxer can perform powerful fantasies, powerful black magic, and weak physical attacks. She also has powerful de-buffing skills. Fantasies *Shiva *Chaos *Anima Black Magic *Water/Watera/Waterga *Blizzard/Blizzera/Blizzeraga *Fire/Fira/Firaga *Thunder/Thundera/Thunderaga *Aero/Aeroa/Aeroaga *Violent Pain *Gravity De-Buffing *'Fog/Fogga/Foggera'- Makes it so that the enemy can't use any magic *'Slow/Slowga'- Makes the enemy move at a much slower speed Quotes Victory *"What else were you expecting?" (Any friend battle) *"Another one down..." (Any enemy) *"Was that supposed to be strenuous?" (Any boss battle done quickly) *"Too easy." (Any instant KO on an enemy) Defeat *"How could this happen?" (Any enemy) *"Impossible!" (Any instant KO) *"I'm sorry..." (Any boss battle) *"Does this mean you win?"(Any friend battle) During Battle *"Cower before this strength!" (Before powerful attack) *"This is the fruit of my research! Four Powers of the Land!" (Incantation for Four Powers of the Land) *"Let me do the work." (When a party member becomes KO'd) *"Magic is to powerful for scum like you." (When using powerful magic on normal enemy) *"Kneel before power like this." (Before powerful attack) *"Let's see if you can handle this." (Before repetitive attack) Trivia﻿ *She has the most weapons she can weild compared anyone else in the game, having three choices *Her animal counterpart is a wolf *The Dream that symbolizes her is Lapis Lazuli *The reason for her title, The Deadly Poet, is because she summons everything out of her book. Also, anything she draws will jump out from her book. Category:Nobodies Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes